Neil Sutherland
Neil Sutherland is the quadrontagonist in the British comedy-of-age comedy series The Inbetweeners and it's movie duology. He is the most socially acceptable out of the group, talking to people in the common room (Ex. when he calls that guy over at the pool table to see if he's had Chloe, Jay's girlfriend of the time), and being too dimwitted to really offend anyone, just doing what he's told when he's told. He is the most dimwitted, but he does come up with intelligent comments now and then, and he is a skilled dancer, as evident throughout the series. He's portrayed by Blake Harrison. Personality Often jovial and comiserating, Neil is shown to be the most good natured of the group, although he is often very deluded to realise when he is helping or not. As made obvious throughout the series, Neil is quite thick, and will usually do and say stupid things that the others find ludicrous. The most common insult to his IQ level that the others dish out is when they call him a 'fucking idiot' after he does or says something that is stupid. Neil is also shown to have a rather charismatic and flirtatious side, as he is the most successful with girls, and is the only one of the group to have had sex. His dimwitted side also leads him to be very naive, shown by when he believes Jay's outrageous lies, no matter how far fetched they may be. This is also why Jay considers Neil to be his best friend. He is also very friendly, often attempting to solve the problem at hand, despite being unsuccessful at most attempts. He also has a large lack of general knowledge, as well as a lack of knowledge for even the most simplest of things. Appearance Tall and gormless, he is the most intimidating of the group (and that's not saying much). He obviously has charisma, being more successful with women than all the others combined. He usually wears the jumper, and out of school wears a variety of different clothing. Relationships Friendships Jay Cartwright: '''Jay and Neil are best friends this is possibly because Neil is slow to pick up on Jay lying all the time. There friendship is evident from Series 1 to Series 3 and then again shown in the movie. '''Simon Cooper: '''Neil and Simon are friends with Neil often calling Simon "Si". '''Will McKenzie: Neil and Will are friends even though Neil and the group tried to avoid Will at first , they gradually accepted him into the group, Neil often fantasises over Will`s mum even making her a valentines card, He also wanks over her, in the episode Will is home alone, Will turns to him sleeping over (this then turns to the whole group sleeping over), In the movie Neil and Will maintain the friendship (even though Will says "The lads on tour" with Neil replying "and you" maybe considering he isnt part of the group fully yet), but as the movie goes on their friendship increases. This is shown when he and Will have a heart to heart conversation and then maintain the friendship for the rest of the movie. Romance 'Saucy Asda' Karen: During Series 3 Neil works on-off at Asda and begins a relationship with a co-worker named Karen (who works at the cheese counter). In the final episode of series 3, Neil worries that he has impregnated her, but receives a text stating otherwise. He celebrates the fact that he has contracted an STI from her, assuming that this is a good thing. Nicole: '''In the first Inbetweeners movie Niel has an age-appropriate girlfriend named Nicole, whom he swears he couldn't cheat on whilst on holiday because he thinks he loves her and he has "effics" (ethics); however, his definition of cheating changes conveniently with his sexual activity, such as it's not cheating if there's no kissing, or not if only "the tip goes in; any more than that is cheating". '''Lisa: Girlfriend in The Inbetweeners Movie (time of break-up unknown) Despite already having a girlfriend, Niel meets and gets together with a girl named Lisa during the first Inbetweeners movie. However when Lisa finds out about his girlfriend, she expresses her unhappiness with the situation because she too has "effics", and he tells her Nicole dumped him before they left for Malia so it isn't cheating at all. This is implied to have been a lie when in the credits, Nicole shows up to greet him at the airport and he runs away with Lisa to avoid her, leaving Nicole confused. Nikki: Current Girlfriend (The Inbetweeners 2). Family Kevin Sutherland: Father Kevin Sutherland is the father of Neil and Katie. He is currently single; his wife having left him. His occupation or employment status is not directly stated, however it is acknowledged that he is short of money, with Jay regularly calling him 'pikey', suggesting that he is most likely unemployed. A recurring theme across every series is whether or not Kevin is gay. Both Kevin and Neil deny this and try to justify otherwise, for example Neil acknowledges that his Dad has a collection of hetrosexual and lesbian pornography (which could not be located). There are subtle hints however that Kevin is indeed homosexual. For instance when accompanying Will's mother Polly to a meeting with Mr Gilbert following Will's assult by his work experience colleagues, Kevin expresses his disgust of them throwing "a young naked boy into the water", an image he appears to dwell on. Polly quickly points out that she "never said Will was naked". Katie Sutherland: Sister Katie is Neil's attractive elder sister who currently lives at home with the Sutherlands, along with her boyfriend. Katie is incredibly assertive and often loosely hostile towards the boys (bar her brother, Neil) and reveals in the series 2 episode "A Night Out In London" that she is fully aware of Will, Jay and Simon's physical attraction towards her. Characterization Neil is known to be the slow, somewhat gay and gullible member of the group. He often fails to appreciate he is responsible for situations he has caused – blocking the toilet at Will's, soaking Simon's car upholstery with various bodily fluids etc. He fails to pick up on sarcasm, often taking comments seriously and consistently believes Jay's compulsive and blatant lies. Neil's simpler mind means he is often friendly and outgoing as well as more accepting of Will and he displays less of the selfishness and obsession with sex as the others. He works at Thorpe Park as a mascot/character and it appears he is the subject of bullying by fellow employees – although in typical Neil fashion this point is lost on him and he finds it amusing that his clothes keep going missing saying with a laugh that "Last time this happened they burnt them!". He also used to work at ASDA and early in the movie we see Neil behind the deli-counter at a supermarket serving a line of customers. He has, along with Simon, passed his driving test and owns a car, but he is yet to drive it as it does not have an engine. He can do "The Robot" – in fact it is the only dance moves he has which he performs at every opportunity with abject concentration to quite skilled effect. He has a crush on his biology teacher Miss Tims, the partner of fearsome head of Sixth form, Mr. Gilbert. His friends tease him about his father being gay (the term the group like to use being bender or Will's portmanteau (while drunk) "bumder"), both Neil and his father strongly deny these rumours. Despite being the slowest member of the group and less outwardly concerned with sex, he has by far the most luck with women, fingering several girls, and having spent a night in Simon's car with a Goth in the series one episode "Caravan Club." It is also revealed that he snogged and fingered Charlotte Hinchcliffe after Will was with her, although telling Will only of the snog but gesturing to the others behind Will's back. He also managed to get a blowjob off Will's crying date Kerry at his 18th birthday party. In a deleted scene from Series 3, Neil's father reveals that Neil's middle name is Lindsay. In the show, Neil is known to end up with sexual encounters with various seen and unseen female characters on the show, eventually ending up with chlamydia - which he is actually happy about, since he assumed her text saying 'the test was positive' meant that she was pregnant. Neil has many personality "ticks": he becomes emotional and "teary" when he needs to defecate but can't, he occasionally urinates sitting down "as a treat" (he defecated in a bidet as a treat whilst on holiday) and has a "problem" with bed-wetting - possibly latent trauma due to his mother and fathers divorce in his early years. Category:Genius Category:Outright Category:Obsessed Category:Teenagers Category:Mature Category:Dimwits Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:In Love Category:Successful Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Animal Kindness Category:Heroic Liars Category:Cowards Category:Comic Relief Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Insecure Category:Heroic Criminals